If I was there
by restinnothing
Summary: Wut. It's a story. Dominik/Aleks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm not really into my last story, so I decided to write a new one. My last one was soo cheesy, and it was full of shitty chapters. It was also rushed, which totally fucked it up. I'll try to make this story not as fast paced. This story takes place near the bar where Dominik's death occurs.. Ugh, I'm so awkward, just read it. XD**

**To my friend DD: I hope you get feels. ;)**

* * *

"Alex, you cunt."

I pushed him against the wall, away from me.

"Don't touch me." I howled at him. Alex inched back towards me, and opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Aww, don't act like you don't like it, my prince." He said, playing with my hair.

He chortled and pushed his chest against me, his lips getting dangerously close to mine. I didn't want him to get any closer.. I.. I _didn't. _What would Sylwia think if I forgave this asshole? I didn't need him.

I tried to push him off, but his grip on me tightened.

"Just one kiss, and I'll leave you alone, Dominik."

"No! Get off of me!"

I struggled to pull of the _Gorgeous, muscular, perfect_... I mean.. Uh.. The.. Arms that were circled around my waist. I stood there for a while, motionless. Alex's grip seemed to get tighter and tighter, until he finally pressed his lips against mine, connecting them for moment before pulling away. He smirked and stroked my arm, returning into my grasp.

Ah, fuck. I actually enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're not going to order a drink?" Alex asked me. I shook my head and stared back up to him. It was such shame that I couldn't see his gorgeous eyes in the dark... I mean.. What.

Alex started towards the bathroom, and I leaned forward a bit, trying to ignore the loud music. I was going to get up and wait for the Alex outside of the bathroom when

"Son of a bitch."

I heard a deep female voice come from behind me.

A girl with very short, spiky black hair appeared next to me. She was wearing shirt with some heavy metal band. They seemed offensive. And German.

"I hate places like this..."

She sat down next to me. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"No. Go ahead." I answered, trying not to sound like an asshole.

"Uh, hey. I'm Dominik."

"Yeah, hi. I'm Lee."

She turned away from me and took in a deep breath. "I especially don't like this one, I was supposed to meet some girl here, and she totally blew me off. Ended up in the hospital a day later."

I gasped when I heard what she had said. Only one thing popped into my head. _Sylwia..._

"Hey, are you okay You look kind of flushed." She asked. The expression on her face resembled a mix of confusion and concern.

"I'm fine." I grunted, my breathing still irregular.

"Would you mind if I asked for her name?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sylwia."

I leaned back against my chair. To my astonishment, Lee chuckled and turned back towards me.

"You're a member of that stupid chatroom, too, aren't you? You aren't anything special. She makes some guy or girl fall in love with her every two months. She only cares about those pills, nothing else."

My lip was trembling. _Sylwia.. A slut?_

She burst out into laughter.

"I'm exactly right, aren't I?"

I felt like crying, but I wouldn't do it here. Suddenly, she reached out and stuck her hand into my pocket, grabbing the pills.

"Dominik, you don't need to hurt yourself for her. She's a stupid fucking whore."

I shook my head, not quite sure what to say. A complete stranger who I haven't even known for 5 minutes had just changed my life.

"Lee... Did you fall in love with her?" I whispered, half-choking.

"Yes."

"So you're a..?"

"A lesbian. Yes."

I was slightly surprised, and to my relief, she wasn't offended. She pointed to her black pixiecut and chuckled.

"I mean, what kind of straight girl would cut her hair like this?"

I laughed at her reply and then smiled. I felt.. I had a friend.. A _real, living _friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, there's a motel around the corner, we could spend the night.. If you know what I

mean." Alex mumbled into my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned my head back, trying to find words.

I found out she had been at that bar with her friends, trying to get over her girlfriend who cheated on her with a man. 18 years old. And a lesbian. A lesbian.

She asked for my number, and if we could hang out more. I remember her winking at me when she saw Alex come behind me and kiss my neck. She mouthed the words 'get some' as she walked out with her group of her friends.

She was tall as fuck, too.

"Dominik?"

I turned back to Alex trying to get my thoughts back on track.

"Could we go some place more.. _Private.. _I'm a.. Uh.. Moaner."

Alex chuckled and leaned in close.

"My parents won't be home for a week.."

I felt his hand reach out to my thigh and gently brush my crotch. I moaned as a response.

"I'd.. Like.. _Love _that."


End file.
